legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Prophezeiung (Episode)
' ''Die Prophezeiung ist die erste und zweite Folge aus der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Der englische Originaltitel des ersten Teils lautet Prophecy und der des zweiten lautet Destiny. In der deutschen DVD-Ausgabe gibt es neuerdings auch zwei verschiedene Titel Zusammenfassung Part 1 - Die Prophezeiung Richard Cypher ein einfacher Waldläufer erfährt von einer Prophetie, in der er die Hauptperson ist. Er sei der Sucher der Wahrheit, der den Tyrannen Darken Rahl tötet. Nimmt er diese Aufgabe an? Part 2 - Das Buch der gezählten Schatten Zusammen mit Kahlan Amnell and Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander steht er vor der Aufgabe das Buch der gezählten Schatten zu erobern. Handlung '''Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Part 1 - Die Prophezeiung Der Tyrann Darken Rahl - der Herrscher von D'Hara will die Herrschaft über die Midlands. Deshalb sucht er ein bestimmtes Buch, dass ihm zu uneingeschränkter Macht verhelfen könnte: Das Buch der gezählten Schatten. Dieses befindet sich bei der Konfessor Kahlan und ihrer Schwester Dennee. Um das Buch zu bekommen sendet Rahl seine Soldaten, um die beiden zu verfolgen. Kahlan und Dennee machen sich auf den Weg nach Westland, ein Land ohne Magie. Westland ist durch eine magische Barriere von den Midlands getrennt, damit niemand aus den Midlands nach Westland kommen kann und umgekehrt. Kahlan und Dennee wollen die Grenze mithilfe von Magie überwinden, um dort den Zauberer Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander zu suchen. Er soll einen neuen Sucher ernennen, der sich gegen Darken Rahl wenden wird. Der Sucher soll das Buch der gezählten Schatten bekommen, um Rahl zu besiegen. Auf dem Weg nach Westland werden Kahlan und Dennee von D'Haranern verfolgt. Bei der Flucht wird Dennee von einem Pfeil getroffen und Kahlan muss sie zurücklassen. Sie gibt Kahlan das Buch und Kahlan durchschreitet die Barriere mithilfe eines Irrlichts. Doch die D'Haraner können ihr durch den Pass, den sie erschaffen hat, folgen. Richard Cypher, ein Waldläufer aus Westland sieht Kahlan vor den Soldaten flüchten. Als sie an einem Abgrund ankommt und von den D'Haranern eingekreist wird, hilft Richard ihr. Als einer der Soldaten Kahlan zu nahe kommt, wandelt sie ihn, sodass er fast alle Soldaten tötet. Ranssyn Fane, der Anführer des Trupps, tötet den gewandelten Soldaten und ist nun auf dem Weg um auch Kahlan zu ermorden. Diese liegt geschwächt von der Wandlung auf dem Boden. Doch Richard beschützt sie, schließlich fällt Fane den Abhang herunter und reißt dabei das Amulett von Richard ab, dass er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Merkwürdigerweise überlebt Fane den Sturz (vermutlich durch Magie). Schließlich macht sich Kahlan wieder auf die Suche nach dem Zauberer und Richard bleibt zurück. Dort wird er von einer merkwürdigen Schlangenpflanze umschlungen. Kahlan hatte diese Pflanze unbemerkt nach Westland gebracht. Als er versucht sie abzuschütteln, greift sie an und ihr Biss verursacht eine Vergiftung in Richards Hand. Fane lässt sich zum Obersten Rat der Region bringen - Michael Cypher, Richards Bruder. Er erzählt Michael, dass er aus D'Hara kommt und eine "Hexe" verfolgt, wie er Kahlan nennt, diese ist auch nach Westland gekommen. Er zeigt ihm Richards Amulett, um ihm zu sagen, dass Richard ihr geholfen hat. Michael beschließt nach Hause zu gehen und Richard zur Rede zu stellen. Währenddessen kommt Richard nach Hause und berichtet seinem Vater von seinen Erlebnissen. Sein Vater sagt ihm, er solle zu Zedd gehen. Richard macht sich auf den Weg zu Zedd und danach kommen Michael und Ranssyn Fane, die Richards Vater nach Richard fragen. Er sagt, dass er Richard den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hat und dass er zwischenzeitlich nicht zu Hause war. Doch Fane ist skeptisch, denn er sieht ein Stück von einer magischen Schlangenpflanze, die es nur in den Midlands gibt, trotzdem ziehen sie wieder ab. Kahlan ist bei Zedd angekommen und kurz darauf trifft auch Richard dort ein. Er ist inzwischen stark geschwächt durch das Gift der Schlangenpflanze. Als er schließlich vom Pferd fällt, wird er in Zedds Haus gebracht und Zedd heilt seine Hand mit Zauberkraft. Als Kahlan Zedd nach dem Sucher fragt, erklärt er ihr, dass Richard der Sucher sei. Richard ist verwirrt, denn er weiß nicht, dass er auserwählt ist. Kahlan ist empört, dass Zedd Richard seine Bestimmung als Sucher verschwiegen hat, doch dann erklärt Zedd ihm alles, was er wissen muss. Er erklärt ihm, dass er auserkoren ist, den gefährlichsten Tyrannen aller Zeiten zu töten - Darken Rahl. Kahlan überreicht Richard das Buch der gezählten Schatten, dass ihm helfen soll und Zedd gibt ihm das Schwert der Wahrheit, die Waffe des Suchers. Richard glaubt den beiden immer noch nicht. Er geht wieder nach Hause, dort stellt er entsetzt fest, dass sein Haus brennt. Im brennenden Haus liegt sein Vater verwundet. Richard holt ihn aus dem Haus und verbringt die letzten Momente seines Lebens mit ihm. Richard glaubt, dass Fane ihn ermordet hat. Auf der Suche nach dem Mörder seines Vaters wird er plötzlich von Blutmücken angegriffen. Kahlan ist es die ihm diesmal das Leben rettet. Gegen einen Gar, der sein Opfer mit Hilfe der Blutmücken findet ist Richard bisher noch machtlos. Nachdem Zedd den Gar mit Zaubererfeuer vernichtete, reist Richard sich wieder los. Blind vor Wut will Richard Ranssyn Fane töten, Zedd und Kahlan versuchen ihn davon abzubringen, denn Rache ist kein Grund zu töten. Richard hört nicht auf sie und jagt Fane nach. In einem Haus trifft er ihn schließlich und die beiden liefern sich einen Kampf. Richard wäre dabei fast getötet worden, doch dann entdeckte Fane das Buch der gezählten Schatten bei seinem Pferd und nimmt es mit. Wieder verfolgt Richard Fane, doch als er an einer Hängebrücke ankommt hackt Fane, der am anderen Ende steht, zwei Seile durch, sodass die Brücke einstürzt und Richard ihn nicht mehr verfolgen kann. Als Kahlan und Zedd schließlich Richard einholen, beschließt dieser Sucher zu werden. Zeddicus ernennt Richard also zum Sucher, und sie nehmen wieder neuen Mut auf, Fane zu folgen und ihm das Buch abzujagen. Part 2 - Das Buch der gezählten Schatten Richard hat den Titel des Suchers angenommen. Nun will er mit Kahlan und Zedd Ranssyn Fane finden und das Buch der gezählten Schatten wieder an sich nehmen. Richard beschließt, seine selbstgebaute Brücke zu benutzen, da die andere von Fane zerstört wurde. Als sie aufbrechen wollen, kommt Chase, Richards Freund und schließt sich ihnen an. Sie gehen zu Chase nach Hause und essen. Kahlan bekommt außerdem ein neues Kleid von Chase Tochter Laura. Währenddessen beauftragt Darken Rahl seine Hexer und Zauberer die Barriere nach Westland mithilfe von Steinschleudern und Magie zu durchbrechen. Als die Barriere schwächer wird, kommen Gars nach Westland und zerfleischen das Vieh auf den Feldern. Als Richard, Kahlan, Zedd und Chase aufbrechen und an der Brücke ankommen, stellen sich die Dorfbewohner unter der Führung von Richards Bruder ihnen in den Weg. Sie beschuldigen Kahlan für das tote Vieh und anderes Leid. Sie wollen sie töten. Richard möchte sie davon abbringen, doch die Dorfbewohner glauben ihm nicht. Sie versuchen Kahlan umzubringen und Richard wird fast von einem Pfeil getroffen, doch das Irrlicht Shar wehrt den Pfeil ab. Da Zedd Zaubererfeuer benutzt hat, machen die Dorfbewohner ihnen den Weg frei, denn sie haben Angst vor ihm. Richard, Kahlan, Zedd und Chase reiten weiter. Als sie anhalten, liegt Shar im Sterben, da sie ihre ganze Energie aufgebraucht hat, um dem Pfeil abzuwehren. Nachdem sie stirbt, schickt Richard Chase nach Hause, damit er zu seiner Familie gehen soll. Als Chase nach Hause kommt, wird seine Tochter Laura von Fane bedroht. Er verlangt von ihm, ihm zu sagen, wie er durch die Barriere gekommen ist, denn das Kampfbeil, das er hat, kam erst in D'Hara auf dem Markt, nachdem die Barriere errichtet wurde. Chase sagt ihm, er habe es von Adie, der Knochenfrau gekauft. Fane reitet zu Adie, aber nimmt Laura mit, um sicher zu gehen, dass Chase nicht gelogen hat. Chase selbst soll zum Obersten Rat geführt werden. Doch er kann sich befreien und fliehen. Richard, Kahlan und Zedd kommen an der Barriere an. Richard hört Stimmen, die seinen Namen rufen. Als er seinen Vater und seine Mutter hört, will er durch die Barriere hindurch. Doch es waren nicht wirklich seine Eltern, sondern Schattenmenschen, die ihn in die Unterwelt ziehen wollen. Zedd zieht Richard zurück, wird aber selbst von den Schattenmenschen berührt. Richard und Kahlan bringen ihn zu Adie, damit sie ihn heilen kann. Fane ist mittlerweile bei Adie angekommen und sucht nach einem Irrlicht. Er droht damit, dass er Chases Tochter töten wird, wenn sie ihm nicht gibt was er haben will. Adie gibt ihm daraufhin den Nachtstein, der ihm einen Weg durch die Barriere bahnen soll. Als Fane nach draußen geht, entdeckt er einen Gar. Er verwundet Laura und sagt ihr, sie solle losrennen. Laura rennt, und der Gar bemerkt sie und will sie angreifen, doch von hinten kommen Richard und Chase. Richard schlägt den Kopf des Gars mit seinen Schwert ab. Fane reitet währenddessen weg. Chase ist froh darüber, dass es Laura gut geht. Er reitet mit ihr nach Hause. Kahlan und Richard lassen Zedd bei Adie. Danach verfolgen sie Fane. Dieser kommt an der Barriere an und will gerade mit dem Nachtstein den Durchgang finden, da kommen Richard und Kahlan. Richard liefert sich einen Kampf mit Ranssyn Fane, und Kahlan bekämpft seine Begleiter. Schließlich tötet Richard Fane und nimmt das Buch wieder an sich. Als Richard und Kahlan denken, dass alles vorbei ist, durchbrechen Rahls Männer die Barriere und stürmen nach Westland. Bevor sie ihn erreichen, wirft Richard das Buch der gezählten Schatten ins Feuer. Sie bekämpfen die D'Haraner. Nur einer überlebt und berichtet Rahl von den Vorkommnissen. Dann kommt Zedd an und sie brechen auf in die Midlands, durch den Riss in der Barriere. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Nebendarsteller Dell Brandstone: Jay Laga'aia Ranssyn Fane: Andrew Robertt Michael Cypher: David de Lautour George Cypher: Jeffrey Thomas (Part 1) Adie: Vicky Haughton (Part 2) Emma Brandstone: Jennifer Rucker (Part 2) Laura Brandstone: Catherine Stephen (Part 2) Easteregg Part 1 * Part 2 * Wenn Kahlan bei Adie ankommt hat sie das braune Reisekleid von Laura an. Als sie wieder geht hat sie das weiße Konfessorkleid an. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1